1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe and, more particularly to an air-trapping, massaging and cushioning insole having a foam interior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insoles, whether made from latex foam, synthetic or natural rubber, or other materials are from 1/8 to 3/16 inches thick, and are die cut with a larger number of vent holes. Although these insoles are designed to cushion the user's feet, the weight and pressure from standing or walking on die-cut insoles usually compresses the insole to approximately 50% its original thickness. This forces all of the air from the insole and virtually eliminates the cushioning value of the material used. Thus, most of the resiliency and cushioning qualities of the die-cut insoles cannot be utilized by the wearer. These insoles also do not massage the user's feet. Furthermore, prior art insoles are not adaptable to satisfy the very different cushioning needs of both sedentary and of active persons.